Red Eyes are Deceiving
by Bthedancer14
Summary: After Yakumo's uncle dies, he starts a new life with Haruka but after an incident with his father, Haruka is pregnant. However, they aren't sure whose child it is. Sixteen years later, Nozomi lives with her family. Life isn't easy with the fact that BOTH her eyes are red, but it doesn't help when she started to get followed. Who is she and who is her father? I'm just rating this T.
1. Fear

**Hi! I was searching through the Fanfictions of PDY and I did find some good ones, but the majority are like only ONE chapter. This inspired me to make this! I hope you guys like it and...Read and Review!**

Fear

Part 1

Where was she? "HARUKA!" I screamed into the everlasting nothing of the darkness. That ghost...My father...took her away from me and was doing Lord knows what with her. What if he-No! He won't have chance...I'll find her. I swear...I swear...

* * *

"Hello?" My voice echoed in the mansion, cold and dark. Where was I? All I remember is watching Yakumo talk to Gotou and I was grabbed. I remember feeling so happy that he came back to our home in one piece. I remember our first kiss together. But we have never consummated our affections, but it didn't matter to me...I loved Yakumo and nothing or no one will tell me otherwise.

"Haruka, welcome to my home." I turned around and saw a man before me. He was tall and dark just like Yakumo, but instead of my lover's regular left red eye, his eyes were both red. His father. "Thank you for coming. You know, I've wanted to meet my son's girlfriend and here you are now. So beautiful and young." He took a few steps towards me and I felt fear for the first time. I was scared now. I knew what he had done to Yakumo's mother. He raped her and I doubted that he would feel any remorse for doing that to me. I reached to my stomach, fearful that I would be pregnant with this monster's child. Yakumo would be devastated. Having a new brother, but from his girlfriend. That would be so wrong. This man kept walking towards me with a sadistic smile. Taking this chance, I grabbed the knife on the table next to me and tried to stab him. Damn! He was a ghost! Smiling he struck me across the face and I slammed into the wall. A deep pain started to fill my head. I reached up and touched my head. Blood was drawn. Then I felt my leg being shoved apart and my shorts ripped off. Oh, no! I was about to be raped. "Haruka, why look so sad? At least you will be able to bring life into this world!" I closed my eyes as I felt my underwear being taken off. I love you, Yakumo.

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!" Screaming, I entered the room to see my father over a pacified Haruka. Had he already done it? I don't care; all I care about at this point was hurting him. Haruka opened her eyes and tear came to her eyes. Struggling for breath, I gripped his jacket and threw him to the ground. In shock, he yelled and threw _me_ off. I suppose he stood up and he said,

"Son, be calm. I was only going to give you a new brother or sister. Wouldn't you love that?" Unfortunately, I wasn't able to hear this because we had already left the mansion and were driving away. Finally, we reached my room. And we embraced. I sat down on the couch and kissed her with passion. I grabbed her hips and refused to let go. Fortunately she didn't either. Actually, as we progressed, our movements became more and more erratic. Soon, I felt her hands unbuttoning my shirt. I stopped. Before I had Haruka, I had never experienced love. Believe it or not but I was still a virgin. I wasn't expecting this...But I did want this. However, did he actually touch her or did I stop it? That's scares me, not knowing. My thoughts were interrupted when she yanked the shirt over my head. I was shirtless in front of her. In embarrassment, I blushed. She giggled and started tonguing me. With instinct, my hands reached her waist and I softly slipped them off. Slowing and surely, we stripped until we were both naked on my couch. Happily, I reached for her face and kissed her. Soon, we were on the couch asleep and happy and content.

* * *

Oh, wow! I can't believe this. No! I come in here and I find Yakumo and Haruka completely _naked_ on the couch. As awkward this is, I feel a stirring of pride in my heart. Yakumo finally became a man. I, Gotou, am able to say that my "son" has officially became a man. Well done. However, I really do need to talk to him. I yell,

"YAKUMO!" The twenty year old boy opens his eyes and groans. He's obviously not aware that he's in a very compromising position. Laughing, I throw a blanket on him. Looking confused, he looks down and gasps. Then he turned and sees Haruka, looking very peaceful and cute. The blanket immediately covers them both. The boy's face was priceless. I KNOW he was trying to find the words to say to me. Then the girl woke up, yawning. She looked at Yakumo and smiled. Then her face changed and she uncovered the blanket. Then we all heard her bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

Oh my god! I wake up and see Yakumo completely looking horrified and angry. I realize that Gotou's there, seeing me and Yakumo like this. The first thing I do is grab the nearest thing to me and throw it at him. While I'm doing this, I'm screaming my head off. I did it with him! Oh, no...What kind of person am I? First I get raped, then I screw his son? I'm a slut. No! I'm something worse! Soon Yakumo placed his hand over my mouth. Gotou meanwhile is laughing so I (unfortunately) stand up and yelled at him,

"GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!" He scans my body until Yakumo with his pants on shoves him out the door. Breathing heavily, we look at each other. Right now, he looks so good, with his hair all ruffled and his face flushed. Then I see his eye. The red one. The one I think is so beautiful. Without speaking, we lunge for each other. Soon, we are back on the couch, panting and moving. I hope this moment never ends.

* * *

Two weeks later

I was studying for the entrance exam when I felt the strangest need to throw up. Quickly, I run to the bathroom and stick my head in the toilet. What's wrong with me? Maybe I'm sick. I can't study like this! Gah, I hate missing school. Grudgingly, I pack up my stuff and walk to the apartment. When I get there, my boyfriend is sleeping. After putting my stuff down, I tip toe to him and poke him on his hip. The reaction never fails to impress me. He ends up on the wall, looking scared out of his mind. When he realizes that it was only me, he gives me a very sour expression.

"What are you doing here?" He gives me the typical "I-am-Yakumo-and-I-don't-like-being-woken-up" greeting. He's mine. But before I can say anything back, the urge comes again. Yakumo's annoyed expression changes and he rushed to me, concerned.

"I'm just probably sick. I'm fine. Oh, GOD!" I throw up again. Why is this happening? I stand up and see Yakumo searching my bag. He's in Detective Mode.

"Where are you tampons?" I give him a funny look. Why does he need to know? "Haruka, you should have gotten your period two days ago. Where are your tampons?"

"I'm not on my period and since when have you been tracking my cycle?"

"Since we've started going out." Know that I think of it, I should have started two days ago. I hate it when he's right. Why am I late? The only reason would be because I'm pregnant. But I can't be. Is that what Yakumo is saying?

* * *

I hate shopping in the women's section. First of all, it's incredibly awkward to be caught in her. Women keep shooting glances at me. I bet they are wondering why an obviously straight man is doing in the feminine needs section. Haruka however doesn't even notice. She's looking at pregnancy tests. Me being nosy looked through them and suggest the most reliable ones. That got a whole lot of looks into my direction. But Haruka refused to pay attention. Soon, we picked three tests and she went into the women's bathroom. The whole time outside I begged the father to not have been MY father. That would mean that my "child" would have been technically my sister or brother. And Haruka would be like my step mother. How could something like this happen? What do I do if she is pregnant? Do we keep it? Abort it? Give it up for adoption? I don't know. But I really wouldn't mind if it was my child. I could imagine myself with a son, with Haruka by my side. The future scares me a lot.

"Yakumo? I turn around and her eyes are filled with tears. "Happy Father's Day."

**I hope you guys like it! Tell me what y'all think!**


	2. Acceptance

**Hi, guys, again! I had to another one. I'll probably not update for a while, cuz I have finals and everything. So tell me what you guys think. **

Acceptance

Part 2

16 Years Later

Life sucks for me. First of all, my family doesn't want to have anything to do with me. Maybe it's the fact that I was born with TWO red eyes. Something about heterchromia. Again, I have no clue. My mom is super stuck up and hates kids despite the fact she has like six of us. And my dad's a crack head who doesn't even know his own name sometimes. I know that it could be worse and everything but…It gets suffocating. I do have my own way of living in this environment though. I always wear brown contacts so that no one freaks out about my eyes. By the way, my name's Nozomi. Apparently, it means "rare." What a perfect word to sum me up. I had a few others in mind like freak, creeper, and a whole bunch of others.  
"Nozomi, get down HERE! Time for breakfast." Damn, I don't even have my contacts on. I quickly apply them and then rush downstairs. All I find is cereal and milk. Not even a bowl. What's the point in even calling someone down for breakfast if you're not even gonna cook. My mother (I rarely refer to her as "Mom") is busy texting on her phone. I get a quick peek. It seems to be a business text. I can't read to who it's for. "What are you peeking at, Nozomi?" I sigh in frustration.

"Just curious to know who you're texting. Sorry."

"It's to this exorcist guy named Saitou Yakumo. I have a feeling like there's something outside in the garden. Tammika suggested him. He's actually quite young but he's good." Then she continued texting. Yakumo. Sounds like a cool name. Whatever, I've gotta get to school. I snatch my backpack and run out the door. I was almost to the bus stop when I got the feeling that I was being followed. Discreetly, I looked over my shoulder and I see a tall man across the street. He had grey hair and he was wearing a trench coat and sunglasses. It was weird because it was a cloudy day. I guess he was waiting for someone else. I kept walking. Now, I was definitely sure he was following me. I scanned to find anyone I knew; my prayers were answered. Daiki, my neighbor was at the bus stop talking to his buddies. I was walking towards his group when I saw a ghost. I gasped; it was obviously a little girl. She was slowly floating and roaming around. When I tried to speak with her, she disappeared.

"NOZOMI! Come on over here!" Daiki was waving his arms at me, gesturing me to join them. With a small smile, I ran there. When I turned around, the man had vanished. He wasn't even there. "Who was that guy? One of your dad's bookies?" I shook my head. Who was that man? Why was he following me? "You better be careful. My family keeps hearing stories about vanishing people. You know what Nao said?" Nao was his older sister. Believe it or not, but Daiki's dad was a cop. So if you ever want to hear anything mysterious go to Mr. Gotou. He was so funny.

"Daiki, come on!" Nao had finally come. She was a little deaf but she was pretty. She had flowing black hair that reached to her waist. "Did you hear about that girl in the Kanto region?" He nodded grimly. Our hands lingered together. Almost touching. It has sorta official that we like each other. But I don't want him to see what my life's like. Nao grinned at us like we were little kids. "Oh, by the way, Nozomi, my dad's bringing that Yakumo guy to your house for dinner."

"You know Yakumo? What's he like?"

"He's kinda weird, you know. Believe it or not, he's married and he might bring his wife. I don't know. But don't worry about him. He's a good guy. I'm actually sort of related to him. He's my cousin."

"Oh, really? How?"

"My father was his Uncle and he was sick. He died when I was younger and I lived with Gotou. He's my dad now. Yakumo comes to check on me all the time. So be prepared. He's a character." Finally, the bus came. I wonder how Yakumo's like.

* * *

When I came home, Mr. Gotou was already sitting on the table with my mother. My father was in his room passed out. But the Detective wasn't there yet. "Hello, Miss Nozomi." I bowed in greeting. "My, Kira, your daughter is growing to be beautiful." I have no idea what he's talking about. I look like any regular girl. Purple hair, white skin, small breasts. Standard issue. My mother pretended to smile in response. Then we both heard the doorbell.  
"Haruka, I still don't understand why you wanted to come. It's work." It was a man's voice, very impatient. Then, I heard a woman laugh. The door opened and a couple came in. It was the Saitous. The man had very dull brown hair that was messing and green eyes. The woman however had pink short hair and purple eyes. They were completely the opposite from each other. After glaring at the woman, Yakumo spoke. "Hello, I'm Yakumo and this is my wife Haruka." My mother went straight to the point.

"We've been seeing this strange ghost around the garden for a while and it scares all of my children. When can you perform the exorcism?"

"I'm sorry, but you don't understand what I do. I don't "exorcise". I believe that ghosts are nothing but feelings left behind from a person. When they crowd around a certain place, which usually means that they were killed around here or their body is around here. All I can do is speak to them and possibly persuade them to leave." My mother's mouth dropped open. Before she can say anything rude, I open my mouth.

"Sir, if you'd like, I can show the ghost." With that, I turn around and walk out the door. They follow. Despite what my mother said, she's got a "feeling" that a ghost is there. We actually have never seen the ghost. She just didn't wanna sound crazy when she called. When we got there, I stopped in surprise. There was a naked woman there, with cuts and gashes all over her. I can see the man stiffen. He turned towards me and saw my expression. This is crazy. I don't see ghosts. This is nothing but a hallucination.

"Can you see her?" I shook my head. With that, I turned around and walked right back into the house. I go straight to the bathroom and take out my contacts. Maybe they're not working or something. When I take them off, I look into my eyes. They are a crimson red. I know that it isn't "normal" but then again I'm not normal. "What the!" I turn around and Yakumo is in front of me looking shocked. He's seen my eyes! Oh, no. Mother's going to kill me. I cover both of them and try to walk out. But he pushes me into the room and locks the door. "It's fine. My eyes are like that too." He takes a contact off his left eye and he's correct. He has a left red eye. "I've never met someone with both eyes red. Actually, that's a lie. Only one person I've met has that feature. You did see that girl didn't you?" I nodded while my eyes filled with tears. I wasn't crazy. He was just like me. With one motion, he opened the door and walked out. I followed him and his wife was at the stairs. He gestured to her my eyes and she gasped. Soon her face was wet with tears. She immediately left the house. He ran after her.  
"What happened?" I shrugged. How could I know?

Why was she crying when she saw me? It wasn't that big of a deal. I was fine. But there was something about them that felt so achingly familiar. What was it?

* * *

"Haruka, calm down. Please breathe." Now, I was stuck outside trying to calm down my wife. But she wasn't taking any of that.

"She's our baby! Our baby! Yakumo, we just met our daughter. It has to be her!" With each word, my heart took a punch. Sixteen years ago, Haruka got pregnant and we both tearfully decided to give up our only child. Haruka tried to convince me that she could drop school and take care of her. But I refused to let her give up her dream. I wanted to keep her too, but I was afraid of what would happen if she lived with us. She could be killed. That's why we gave her to these people. I didn't even recognize the name! Of course! We walk in arguing and she saw her family for the first time. She looked so much like Haruka, with her spirit and personally. She was gorgeous. What did they name her? Nozomi was it, right. I had my suspicions when she refused to admit that she saw the ghost. But to believe that she did have two red eyes…It only worries me that she's not even mine. She could be my own sister. As I think about all of this, Haruka sits in the car, sobbing.

* * *

I can't believe it. I've met my own daughter. The one I fought for. The one I first saw. It's been sixteen years, but I've never forgotten the gut wrenching pain of losing her. How is the family she's living like? Does she know that she was adopted? Was it even her? That's why, tomorrow, I'm going to visit her and find out myself. Mother to daughter.

**Hope y'all liked it! Read and Review!**


	3. Rejection

**Hey, I'm here again! I hope y'all like this one. Please Read AND Review! And thank you Kaito-neechan and Modzter for reading and liking my story. I hope this doesn't disappoint you!**

Rejection

Part 3

I woke up today in a foul mood. My hair wasn't listening to me; I found a zit on my face; and I had the most disturbing dream. I was...dead. I could see my body but I couldn't reach out to it. The stalker man was there as well. However, he wasn't wearing his sunglasses. His eyes were exactly like my own: RED. He was obviously trying to coax me back into my body; so I listened to his gestures. Then I woke up. "Nozomi, get up! Daiki is waiting for you outside with Nao. Without a word, I got dressed and ready. Then I walked outside; Mother was right. Daiki was arguing with Nao about something.

"What do you mean that Yakumo had a kid? Since when? Where is she?"

"It happened about sixteen years ago. It was after...my father died. They moved in together and she got pregnant. And I don't know where she is! They would never tell me. All I said was that I heard Dad and him talking about. I didn't hear enough; Mom caught me." I tried to imagine the Saitous will children. For some reason, I couldn't imagine it. With his rash nature, I can't see him with a baby. Where is she though?

"Hello there." I spin around and the stalker man is there. Smiling, he says, "It's about time that I make my acquaintance. I am Masa. You are..." Before I could answer, Haruka appears out of nowhere and says,

"Leaving. She is leaving." Then she takes us all away from him. After losing sight of him, she starts to run. We all follow, scared out of our minds. After a good two miles has passed, she stops and pants. We are all extremely afraid. Nao runs to her and tries to calm her down. When she looks at us, tears are soaking her face. But I'm pretty sure that they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of fear. "Nao, would your parents get angry if you guys DON't go to school?" Nao smiled and shook her head. "Good, because you're not. None of you are. Not with that man around. How long has he been staying near the bus stop?" Daiki answered,

"For about a week now. He's also been following Nozomi. You know him?"

"In a way. I'm going to take Nao and Daiki to their home. Yakumo should be there; we'll be staying there." I was so confused at that moment. Where were all this motherly instincts coming from?

"Why should we trust you?" The words came out of my mouth before I stop them. She stiffened. "For all we know, you can be in cahoots with that man."

"Nozomi, I've known this woman for a long time. We can trust her." With that, Nao led us to her house. When we reached there, Gotou was there arguing with Yakumo. Nao's was watching them go at it.

"Nao! Daiki! Haruka, why aren't they at school?" Gotou looked angry but scared at the same time.

"He's back, Gotou. He's been following Nozomi. He was about to get her when I saw him." Yakumo froze. The cup of coffee in his hand dropped and broke on the floor. For the first time, fear clouded his face.

"What do you mean, he's here? Did you look at him? Did he see you?" Haruka nodded.

"But I got there quickly. He didn't have time to react."

"But you know him! He could be watching the house by now. Gotou, do you mind if we stay here?" The burly police officer nodded. Nao was looking scared out of her mind.

"Who was that, Dad?" Gotou looked at his daughter.

"Nao, your father didn't die of cancer. He was diagnosed with cancer, but he was killed. This man was involved in his murder. The man who did kill your father in jail now. Anyway, technically, he's your...uncle. In a way." Nao's face was shocked. Tears were flooding her eyes. Yakumo got down on one knee and spoke to her.

"Nao, that man wasn't related to you. The only reason you are connected to him is because he was my father. He raped my mother and I was the child from that. Your father died honorably. Do not forget that." Dead silence covered the room. That man was Yakumo's father? How? "Gotou, can I have your permission to show them?" Nao's father nodded reluctantly. Then Yakumo took out his contact. "This is my eye; I can see ghosts with it." Daiki stared in fear. When Yakumo tried to come closer, he backed away.

"DAD, LOOK AT HIS EYE! Dad, he's a freak! Make him leave." Gotou, in anger, walked to his son and roared.

"Don't you dare treat him like that! The only reason your alive now is because of HIM! When you were born, a ghost possessed you. You were going to DIE! But he got it out of you! You would have died!" The boy's face changed. Wonder instead covered his face. He walked to him and asked,

"Was that true?" Yakumo nodded. A bloodcurdling scream pierced the air. Nao yelled because she saw the man outside. We all turned around and he disappeared. Then he appeared in front of me. Then he came into my body.

* * *

I saw my father for the first time in sixteen years. The last time we had actually spoke was that awful night with Haruka. Then he entered Nozomi's body. She actually started screaming her head off. The pain must have been excruciating. Haruka, who hadn't said anything all this time, yelled and ran to the body.

"Nozomi, stay with me. Don't let him in." Then I saw something completely...disturbing. In my ghost vision, she was battling him in spirit. She was screaming but she kept persevering. Then she shoved him out. She woke up and tears flooded her eyes. My father lay on the kitchen floor looking furious. Nao stared at this man and he snarled.

"Ah, I remember you. That pathetic man's daughter. Oh, you should have seen him. He was trying to "make peace" with me for violating his sister. Another pathetic person. Don't you know the secret that your friend has, Nao? What happened to friendship?" Nao and Daiki turned towards Nozomi in curiosity. Looking upset, she took out both her contacts and they all saw her red eyes. The first thing we saw when she was born were those beautiful red eyes. Daiki though stared at her and spoke a few words.

"I can't believe that I actually used to like a freak." Her voice broke.

"What do you mean 'used to'?" Daiki turned from her and ran away. Then Nozomi broke down to the floor, crying. My father crawled towards her.

"Don't worry. Humans are despicable creatures. You and me are the same." Out of fury, I roared,

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Then I rammed him against the wall. He howled in pain but he overcame in easily. Gotou jumped in to help me while Nao ran with Nozomi out of the house with Haruka and her mother.

* * *

I ran out of the house like the devil was on our heels. I was holding my daughter's hand when we reached my car. The same car that Yakumo and I wear driving after I was raped. Nozomi was still crying in the backseat. Daiki jumped in next to her with Nao. Nao's mother was next to me. I can't believe it. It's established that she's my daughter. Yakumo also claimed her as well. But what if she's his sister? How would he deal with that?

"Haruka, are you my mother?" For the first time, my daughter asked my that question. I turned around and looked at her. She looked so scared and sad and happy. "If you are, I'm glad. But why did I live with those idiots?" This was a hard topic for me.

"When I was pregnant, we were both scared. First of all, I was studying to become a teacher and Yakumo's live was too hectic for a child. I suggested dropping out but Yakumo was against it. I didn't want to give you up so...we tried an abortion. But I guess you still had that spirit thing so you ended up surviving. Then, we found a really nice family. We never wanted to lose you. But when you were born, your red eyes scared the family. They backed out. So you lived with us for a year. That was an amazing year, at least until people saw your eyes. We lived like a family but it wasn't what you needed. Then, we left you on the door step of those people. They seemed like they could take care of you. That was the worst mistake I've ever made. I wish I kept you. I'm sorry."

**I loved writing this chapter. It was that kinda explained a lot of stuff but there's more to come! Read and Review.**


	4. Turmoil

**Hey! I'm really excited to continue this story so I'm probably gonna update once or twice a day or maybe once every two days (all depends on my mood) so read and enjoy! Feel free to leave suggestions! But be nice!**

Turmoil

Part 4

We were going to the city, two hours away. No one in the car spoke; Daiki didn't even look at me. Haruka kept her eyes on the road while Nao slept. In the mean time, I investigated all my information. So far, my "family" was just some random people who managed to find me; my real family was Yakumo and Haruka. Haruka just told me the whole thing. Despite the fact that I've found people who wanted me, I still bruise after hearing about me being aborted. But seeing her face changed my mind. And now, my dad was fighting my grandpa with Gotou in the kitchen. I think I've gotten everything. But why don't they like each other? "Haruka, did Grandpa ever come to visit me?" After the words left my mouth, Haruka swerved off the highway. I closed and opened my eyes and we were on the side. Then she breaks down crying with Nao's mother soothing her.

"Nozomi, that man...raped me before I slept with Yakumo. Just hours before. Yakumo came in and got me out of there. Then we did the same together. Two weeks later, I found out I was pregnant. We didn't know whether you were his father's child or his. Sweetie, there's a possibility that you are his sister." Then the car grew silent. The one who broke the silence was Daiki.

"So he was following Nozomi because he wanted to get to know his daughter? That's kinda creepy." Then I blanked out. It was exactly just like the dream I had but this time, I didn't wanna get back in my body. What I wanted to do was run away and I did. Two minutes later, I found myself in the kitchen but invisible. Yakumo was on the floor with his hands covering his face and Gotou squatting next to him.

"I hate him, Gotou. I hate him so much. Now, he's after Nozomi. Do you what he's capable of?"

"Yakumo, you don't know whether that's even his daughter. For all we know, you called your own sister your daughter. Anyway, explain this too me again. What happened?" Yakumo sighed out of frustration.

"When you and I were working on the Riverside ghost case, Haruka was kidnapped by him. I found her and he raped her. After rescuing her, we...yeah you get the point. Two weeks later, she's pregnant. So we aren't sure whose she is." Gotou gave him a disgusted look.

"Really? You're kidding me? Right after? God, you're so stupid. Ever heard of condoms?" Then my cover was blown; I fell on the floor and I became visible. Yakumo and Gotou saw me. But I wasn't me. It seems like I was a ghost.

"Nozomi, how did you do that? Can't your father do that, Yakumo?" He just nodded. "Well, this means that...GOD! We have nothing!" Yakumo looked at me with wonder.

"Yakumo, did you WANT to keep me or was I nothing to you?" The response I got was a look of fury. Then he calmed down but I had to keep talking. "Wait, was the abortion _your_ idea? You were willing to kill me! I was already yours!"

"WAIT A MINUTE! When you got in the picture, everything starting getting weird. Ghosts kept crowding Haruka. There were more reports of ghost sightings. When you joined the party, Haruka was about to get a degree in TEACHING! I was at the prime of my work and we were happy. Then, you-"

"YAKUMO, that's enough." Yes, it was enough for me. Next thing I knew, I was traveling through the woods, looking for refuge. But I knew I wouldn't be able find it without my body. But I was reluctant to go nack in the car, where Daiki no longer loved me. Apparently, I was nothing but a burden to my own father.

"Nozomi, turn around." I do and I see him. Now that I look at him, he does seem to be in ghost form like me. "Daughter, you were born into a family who never loved you. Instead, they tried to terminate you. Then you were forced to live in a life full of abuse. Please, join me. Your true father. I will love you. Stay with me." Crying, I looked down and investigated my options. All I have is a father who never wanted me, a mother who now "wants" her daughter, and another father who wants to be with me. With that, I claimed Masa as my father and Yakumo as my brother.

* * *

Gotou just stared at me in disbelief. I was right back on the kitchen floor. My daughter just left me and I wasn't doing anything about it. What was I doing? After sixteen years, my supposed "heart to heart" with her turned into a fight. I just basically told her that she caused everything to fall apart. And some of that was true. But I was also happy; to believe that someone as twisted as me was able to created something as lively as her...

"Are you just gonna sit there pitying yourself? Or are you going to find her?" Gotou just gawked at me. "Yakumo, having a child isn't easy, but it's fun. Only if you try. You helped bring that girl into this world."

"I AM NOT HER FATHER, GOTOU! IT'S OFFICIAL! I CAN SEE IT IN HER EYES!" I sighed in frustration. I just had to face the facts. I never had a child;I just gained a new sister. "She's too much like him; I don't see myself in her. Haruka is definitely in there; but not me. My father is her father. That's the truth and we shouldn't fight it. I give up." I got up and walked out of the house. What would happen now? I'll have to find Haruka and tell her the verdict. What would she think? She'd probably talk about how much she's like me, but she's wrong. I can feel it in my body. I never had a daughter.

Two Weeks Later

_"This is Utamish Chiyori here at Channel 5 News! We are here discussing the recent developments on the 'Ghost Killer.' Last night, two more girls, Rei and Kei, two twins, were brutally murdered in their beds. Witnesses report seeing a girl coming out of the house after hearing the girl's screams. They screamed at her, but they were soon knocked over by gusts of wind. We have started speculating that there is more than one killer, due to the differences in the suspects. Unfortunately, we still have no leads in this case, but we promise we shall find the culprit. _I was watching the news when Haruka came into the room. We hadn't spoken since I revealed to her how I felt about Nozomi.

"Yakumo, sign these please." I looked down and too my horror, they are divorce papers. I looked up at her and her fact was brimming with tears. "I don't want to you to sign these, but I can't be with someone who gives up so quickly."

"YAKUMO, ANSWER YOUR GOD DAMN PHONE FOR ONCE!" Gotou came bursting in. "I need you to look into this case; we're getting calls from parents, friends, the GOVERNMENT! I needs you to find out who this is and stop it!" I couldn't pay attention to Haruka now. "Here's some suspects. Your father is one of them." I looked at the photos and saw one of my father, but he wasn't alone. There was a girl with him with black hair and sunglasses. Haruka came by to take a look. This girl looked extremely pale and thin. But she was tall and mysterious. That's when I saw it; I looked at the picture and all I saw were spirits. Nozomi was the girl! Gotou shook his head. "Yakumo, I've known your daughter a lot longer than you have. She wouldn't be a murderer." But he knew that I was right. She just dyed her hair and gotten new sunglasses. What was he trying to do?

"Wait, a minute! How long have they been together? When did this happen? I remember that she blanked out and she never returned to her body. We still have it in the house."

"Haruka, they must've joined forces. I suppose that after we fought, she ran away and they met."

"YOU guys FOUGHT? I thought you just gave up." Gotou shook his head.

"No, Yakumo just basically told her that she was the worst thing that ever happened to him." Haruka then walked up to me and slapped me.

"You're the reason that she run! How could you! I hate YOU! I never want to see you again!" Then she walked towards the door. I yelled,

"Where you going?" She turns around and says,

"To find my daughter."

* * *

Where would my daughter be? Now, she's officially a serial killer and everybody will be after her. Well, they are going to have to go through me. The first stop I'm going to take would be the old abandoned house where I was raped. As I drove there, I kept reliving memories of the night with Yakumo and I. The night Nozomi was created. It's official that my husband is giving up, so I have to assume that she's nothing but her sister. When I got to the mansion, I heard screams inside. I jumped out of the car and ran for my daughter. I opened to door and saw a horrific sight. There was a teenager girl writhing and snarling around with no end. The father was watching with glee from the corner. I understood; Nozomi was trying to possess a girl.

"Relax, Nozomi, remember that you have to ease into the mind of the victim." Two minutes later, the girl stood up looking fine. "Good work, now, I have a special house for you, okay Daughter?" The girl nodded and they both ran out of the house. I followed. To my horror, they were going to her old neighborhood. Then, Nao's home came to view. She obviously realized this she turned away. "What's wrong?"

"This is my friend's home. I would never kill her. Never!" He then floated to her side.

"Humans are despicable creatures. Remember that? Well, remember that boy who rejected you, Daiki? Well, why don't you take revenge on him? He never wanted you." Before she could answer, a police car pulled up in the drive. Gotou ran out.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THERE AIR!" Lights were turned on inside the house. In fear, Nozomi went along with it. Then the body dropped; but no spirit. Where would she go?

**Hey, I had been working on this one for a while, so I hope y'all like it!**


	5. Conflict

**Hey! I'm really excited to write this chapter! I'd like to thank all those who like this story! Please Read and Review!**

Conflict

Part 5

As I "spirit" away from Gotou, all I can do is think about how right Father was. No one would ever accept me. The boy I loved wasn't even interested in me, once he realized that both my eyes were red. That anger has been my fuel for me to kill all those people; but it's hard to inhabit another body. I understand and agree with why; we know that I've been in pictures and newspapers. They don't need to know my true form. But I yearn for my old body; but then they'll find out I'm back and they'd throw me in jail. When I finally reach the meeting place, I wait for Masa to come back. But something's not right. I have the vaguest feeling that I'm being followed. I turn around but I can't detect anyone's presence. That is until they touch the ground. Without even looking at them, I lunge for them and knock them down to the dirty floor. Right before I can punch, I'm flipped over and I see a teenage boy on top of me. I can tell he's a ghost, like me. He's tan but with bruises all over. And his eyes were green. We both stare at each other like this for a while. For the first time, I can feel this strange connection with him. But soon, I start to look around and we are in a very awkward position. He realizes this and he stands up. He opens his mouth and says,

"Who are you?" I give him a look. This was MY hiding place so he has no business snooping around here. "Hey, don't give me that look! I'm kinda lost." I stare at him like he's a retard. We were ghosts; we don't "get lost". But before I can say something, Masa walks in and he doesn't look happy.

"Why did you run? You wouldn't have been able to die! You...Stupid...Whore!" With those last hurtful words, I get slammed to the door. In pain, I look up to see his reaction with the guy. But he doesn't acknowledge him; jinx. He started sniffing around the room. Why couldn't he see him? The guy walks toward me and helps me up. Of course, my father can't see this. As a ghost, I look at him and try to figure him out. "What are you staring at?" I look at him and try to shrug it off, but he presses. I just say I thought I saw something. Then he sighs. "Nozomi, the first thing we need to do is find a new body. Where? Stay here and DON'T leave." He then walks out, muttering to himself. As soon as I can't hear him anymore, I lunge at the guy.

"Why can he hear or see you?" The guy shrugged.

"I didn't want him too. He could still feel that there was something around, though. I've actually been hiding around here for the past...I don't know how long I've been here. I guess I've lost count. When y'all moved in, I made sure that you guys wouldn't find me."

"Why did you let me see you now?"

"I don't know. I feel like I can trust you. You wouldn't blow my cover, right?" I shrugged in response. Why shouldn't I tell Masa? " I've seen that guy hurt you. It makes me angry to see you be abused but not do anything about it. Who is that guy anyway?"

"My father. He's my father."

"Oh, so your dad beats you against the wall regularly. Nice family unit." For some reason, I couldn't call my father "Dad." It seemed too informal. The guy gave me a funny look. "You wanna get outta here?" I laughed. I couldn't get outta here. I would face the wrath of Masa and that wouldn't be fun. But the boy looks like he's serious. His hand is extended and everything. So I think, what the hell. I grabbed his hand and we both go to some cafe. We "sit" in the chairs and talk about normal stuff. I mean like I've haven't spoken like this for a long while. We were still talking when I see Yakumo and Gotou on the table next us. I place my finger to my lips and I gesture to the exit. But he sees the source of my agitation and he gets curious. I get even more nervous as he gets so close to Yakumo. But he's not even paying attention. His hair seems to be even more wild and he's definitely more pale. Gotou looks mad. Then Haruka joins the party. She's looks tired but resolved. I notice that she doesn't even acknowledge Yakumo. As I look at her, I can only believe more and more that she's my mother. Then the guy figures this out and he makes a sound. Yakumo immediately turns around and sees us. I scream,

"RUN!" Unfortunately, I can't hide my ghost form for long and I start to run. I haven't done this in almost a month. My companion follows my lead. Yakumo and the others run after us.

"What does he want?" I wanted to say something but Masa jumps out of nowhere and tackles me to the ground. He's pissed. He punches me in the eyes and I see sparks. Strangely enough, I blank out to the point I can hear everything but not see a thing. I can here the Guy struggling to get him off me. I'm not too concerned until I feel my belt buckle being meddled with. Soon I start screaming and gusts of wind blow him off of me. Then Gotou takes me from behind. All I want to do is get back to my body but I'm stuck. In frustration, I give up. All I see now is the shame on Haruka's face. I've failed her again.

* * *

This is the first time I see my sister in two weeks. She looks awful; she's covered in bruises and blue spots everywhere. She's obviously not doing well out of her body. "Why don't we return her to her body?" I surprised that I'm so calm. Perhaps, because I hadn't realized that my father was laying on the ground in front of me. Before I could say ANYTHING, Haruka steps forward and lunges for him. She's overcome with rage.

"How could you! That's my daughter! You bastard!" We literally had to drag her away from him, kicking and screaming. Then an outburst appears from Nozomi.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO MY FATHER! DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" She fights Gotou off and she leaps towards her mother. Haruka tries to hold her off, trying to explain, but it's too late. She's been brainwashed.

"Yakumo's your father; not him."

"NO! That asshole has never loved me! I was nothing but a burden. Masa has shown me love and affection, something he's never done." Finally, I say something.

"Nozomi, that man never cared for you. He only wants to use you. And what I said wasn't true. I wanted you the moment we confirmed it. I spent hours just imagining how you would look like. When the abortion failed, I was happy. When the adoptive family backed out, I was filled with glee. I loved taking you to work with me. We would be the father and daughter duo. You loved being in the apartment. But, I soon realized it was being selfish. You deserved a life that was normal. That's what you needed."

"But I never got that. Instead, I got a family who never gave a crap about me. I was never happy. They never encouraged my dreams or anything. If anything, I would have been better with you guys but you're too late." My father stands up and looks at me.

"Let my daughter go, Yakumo. You know that deep inside, she's MINE. You were only a semi contributing factor. You have no significant factor in her DNA. She can live a life beyond her dreams with me." That's when I felt the anger pulsate through my body. It was the anger of a man determined to not give up.

"No. You are no good for her." When I turned around to speak with her, she's gone. Again.

* * *

I was already on Nozomi's tail when she disappeared. While I followed her, I could hear her talking to someone. Not wanting to scare her off I say nothing I follow. She comes to Gotou's house and she walks in. Surprisingly, she walks straight into the room with her body. That's when I can see some boy with her. He has jet black hair with green eyes. I wonder why he's with her. Before she merges with her body, she asks,

"What's your name?" I can see the boy thinking hard. He finally settles on one.

"Koichi. My name's Koichi." With a smile, she falls into her body. Then I can see her true eyes open. Her transition into her body is successful. She stands up and stretches out her muscles. You can tell that she's finally happy. She looks up and gives him a look.

"What are you staring at?" Koichi blushes but turns around. I smiled and giggle but too loud. She spins around and gapes at me.

"Stay calm. I just wanted to see what you were going to do. Nice friend there." She smiled and turns towards Koichi. "Have you been with him all this time?" She starts stuttering.

"Umm, no! We just met two hours ago." Then I feel Yakumo's arms around my waist. I resisted the urge to slap his hands. But all I could feel is guilt and the desire for forgiveness. Surprising him, I turn around and kiss him lightly. Then I see Nozomi looking at us.

"I'm sorry for running away. I know I shouldn't have but I wanted something more."

**This is it! Okay the next few chapters might have some romance but it won't be the dominating factor! Please Read and Review!**


	6. Euphoria

**Sorry, I know it's been a while since I updated. I had finals and stuff, but now I'm done and I'm gonna write a WHOLE bunch more. Thank you, Kaito-Neechan for your review. It helped me a lot. I hope this didn't disappoint you guys!**

Euphoria

Part 6

For the first time in a while, I feel like I belong somewhere. After I went back to my body, I apologized to my family and I was welcomed into it again. We are all living at their house; it's actually not that bad. Just a regular house. The only trace of abnormality would be the visits from Koichi. After I moved in with them, he left us alone for a while and went back to the hiding place. I'm not sure what to think about him. Is he a ghost or a spirit, like me? Yakumo (he asked me to call him by his name. I was fine with that) saw him and said he was something in between. Now, Mom (it feels weird to say that, but a good weird) has been speaking with me a lot lately. She always asks me questions like, "What's your favorite color" or "Have you gotten a boyfriend yet" or some semi-personal questions. At first, I was creeped out, but now I understand. She's trying to make up for the time she missed with me. She laughed when I said my favorite color was purple, and when I asked why, she said that when I was living with them for the first time, I had a purple "blankey" and I never went anywhere without it. So I guess that makes sense. And when I asked her what I was like a baby, we would spend hours laughing. Unfortunately, we didn't see Yakumo much.

"Yakumo has been going to the house a lot. I think he believes that it's a ghost lair." I shivered at the thought of being a spirit person again. Sure it felt a little normal, but in reality It's like living with no skin. Prone to pain and suffering. "Nozomi, are you okay?" I nod. I love my life now. I'm experiencing love for the first time and I finally have my family again. Haruka's face changed when she looked out the window. The curtains were sharply pulled back and she was on the floor, whimpering. I ran to here trying to figure what was up. She could only say,

"It's Masa." Then, my ghost senses came on and I could sense him about two miles from the house. One of my only conflicts would be curiosity. Who was my father? Yakumo or Masa. Luckily, I was saved by the sight of Koichi. He was obviously gesturing to the ghost near us. I placed a finger on my lips and turned to Haruka.

"Mom, I need you to protect my body. Run. Find someone and call Yakumo. I'm going to go with Koichi. This fight isn't over yet." I could see the doubt in her eyes, but I knew that I had won the battle. Closing my eyes and secretly dreading the feeling, I blanked out. When I had official regained consciousness, I saw Haruka with my body. Her eyes searched the air for me, but I was in my invisible form. I creeped to her ear and whispers, "Run." With no objections, she sprinted for the car, with my body in her arms. I turned and floated towards my ally. He grabbed my hand and we flew together, faraway. I knew that Masa had seen us and he was making a beeline for me. Prepared to fight him, I turned around until Koichi knocked me out of the way. Masa ran into him and they fell into the forest. Crying, I ran towards them. I knew how he fought and Koichi wouldn't have a chance. I followed the sound of Koichi's screamed as they echoed. This only encouraged me to look faster. Finally, I ended up in the house. The meeting place. The place where Mom was raped. The place we fought Koichi. To my surprise, both men were together, about five feet apart. But the boy was screaming as if he was being murdered. I ran to him and tried to calm him down. Instead he shoved me away. Tears streamed down his face. In anger, I turned towards Masa and yelled, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Masa only shrugged.

"I didn't do anything. It's this place. It holds very...painful memories." Then Koichi stopped screaming and looked at him with bloodred eyes.

"You killed my family here, didn't you?" A laugh from the sadistic man was the response.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? My sister never answered her calls. Despite our parentage differences, I loved your mother. She thought that I was strange so she never acknowledged me as her brother." Then he stamped on the ground and yelled, "ALL I WANTED WAS A FAMILY!" I looked at him. His face was expressionless but his eyes emitted rage.

"You took my memories away didn't you! I've been wandering around this place for..."

"Sixteen years. The same EXACT day Haruka and I created Nozomi here. You two and bound together. That's why when you met her, you were able to leave." So this was his "proof" that I was his daughter. Well, it's not good enough.

"You are not my father. You're a joke and I will never be like you." All I saw next was a fist in my face.

* * *

He was the one who killed my family. Why? How could he?

"You are not my father. You're a joke and I will never be like you." Nozomi said the forbidden words. With that, the murderer punched her in the face. I immediately felt a pain in my gut.

"See what I mean? When a life ends, a new life begins. Right after I killed you, Koichi, I made Nozomi. Now, that you two met, whenever one feels pain, it happens to the other." I turned around and saw my face. I had a black eye; he was right. "Oh, shut up, Nozomi. I'm not going to do anything to him." I could hear the muffled screams of the girl on the floor. The girl who looked like she wanted to kill him, giving him death stares with those beautiful red eyes of hers. Then, her face changed. Instead of fury, fear and confusion clouded her face. I look behind her and almost faint. A swirling tornado is present and I can see my memories. I would have run to them, but when I took a step I could only feel despair and pain. Masa chucked. "Looks like someone's body needs a soul." I realized what he was trying to do. I saw my body for the first time in years; then I saw her body being dragged in there. "You know it's almost next to impossible to resurrect a body, but it's the best place to hid a soul." Screams echoed into the night as I saw her being forced in the body. "No, it won't kill her. The only thing is that she would be forced to 'relive' your death numerous times. If she ever ends up getting out though, she might not be the same." I could already see the changes. Her beautiful purple hair was turning white and her skin darkened. She was almost...dying. I couldn't let that happen to her. I ran towards her but a force field stopped me.

"RUN, Koichi! I'll get out! I promise! Look for Yakumo!" Tears streamed down my ghost face as I saw her being sucked into a corpse. She had already accepted her fate; but how will she get out? "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" A gust of wind knocked the wind outta me. Without needing a reminder, I sprinted to the forest, cursing myself on the way there. How could I leave her there? Luckily, I didn't need to look for him. I ran right into him. His normally messy hair looked like a tornado and there were dark circles under his eyes.

"Where is she?" In my shock, I couldn't reply. "I felt like something happened. Haruka called and-"

"Yakumo, Masa's doing something horrible. He's trapping her in a corpse. My corpse. He kept talking about how I was connected to her 'cuz I died when she was created or something. I have no idea of what's going on." But I knew when it was finished. A bloodcurdling scream pierced the air around me. Yakumo gave me a stiff nod. Then he grabbed my arm and dragged me through the forest. Then, he took out his phone and called Gotou.

"I was too late. Something happened-What happened to the body? What DO YOU MEAN SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" I was confused. "Gotou, just because her soul is out of her body, it doesn't mean than she's dead. She'll keep on breathing." I could hear the police detective's voice angrily shouting through the phone.

"Her body stopped breathing. It looks like a corpse." I could also pick out Haruka's anguished yell.

"She's in another body...permanently. There's no for the other one. That's why she's 'dying'. You can't stop it." He turned around and struck me across the face. I was at first surprised that he was able to touch me. Then the realization of him punching me kicked in. In anger, I leapt towards him and knocked him to the ground. The phone dropped but we didn't care.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER! You just don't care about her?"

"I LOVE YOUR DAUGHTER, YAKUMO!" He stopped to stare at me. There was a quiet eeriness in the forest.

"You LOVE her? How? You barely know her?" But that''s the crazy thing about "love." It's unexplainable.

* * *

My eyes trailed the teenage boy in front of me. In anger, I threw him to the ground and he says that he's in love with Nozomi. Involuntarily, I felt an obligation to keep him way. Why did I have to deal with this now? I really don't wanna be a father now.

**'Sup y'all! What do you guys think? I had a little writer's block so I'm glad I came up with this. R&R**


	7. Confinement

**Hi! I loved writing this chapter! R&R!**

Confinement

Part 7

The last time I had seen my daughter, we were in our home being a family. Then, Masa came and ruined everything again. She forced me to take her body away while she fought Masa. Now, she's trapped in a corpse. That'll be the last time I listen to my daughter. I'm practically comatose in my seat. Yakumo stands in front of me, glaring at Koichi, the sweet ghost boy who fought for Nozomi. Gotou's wife sits next to me, holding my hand. Gotou paces back and forth, bursting out ideas randomly. There's an eerie silence, one that I'm comfortable with. Gotou however can't shut up.

"Well, Yakumo, can you try to goad her out? Just talk to her spirit and she most likely will leave the body." Yakumo shakes his head.

"I can't do that. A ghost can usually leave a body on its own. This is not the case; she's TRAPPED in the corpse." Gotou nods stiffly. Koichi tries to say something but Yakumo shoots a look at him and he quiets. I smack him and turn to him.

"Well, um, since I'm a ghost and everything, maybe I can try getting into the body and getting her out…I know it's not the best idea. Yeah, it's too stupid…" I smiled. Yakumo told me what this boy said about Nozomi. He had fallen for her, and she might have as well. He hadn't said anything, but I know that he blames himself for leaving her. Yakumo officially hated him, but I have become quite fond of him. Usually, I would turn the idea down, but the boy's face changes my mind. His eyes were filled with angry tears.

"Yakumo, maybe we should try that. He is a ghost." Yakumo glared at me with such intensity, that I could feel the heat of his anger. "Yakumo, you can't be angry at him forever. He did what he could." That got an angry outburst from my husband.

"What would you have done if you had seen your daughter get sucked into a corpse?"

"I would have tried to get her out."

"Well, HE DIDN'T DO THAT! Instead, he run and left her alone!" Koichi looked up and screamed.

"I tried to save her. Physically, it was impossible. She told me to run far away and find you guys…"

"You didn't have to listen to her! You should have kept fighting! For all we know, you can be in cahoots with Masa." Koichi stared at him like he had just slapped him. I saw him balling up his fists; I frantically got in between them before they could hurt each other.

"Please don't fight. It's not going to help Nozomi." Once I mentioned their immaturity, they backed off, but it wasn't over. Gotou gave me a look and gave me a small smile. I understood the meaning: _Look at us. We are in the middle of a crisis and we are still arguing over boys._ "Okay, Koichi, let's try your idea."

Koichi leads us into the forest where our daughter was lost. I get the strangest feeling of deja'vu when we reach the mansion, the place where all of our lives became connected. As we walk, Koichi tells his story.

"I lived with my father and mother in this mansion. My mother had told me about her creepy foster brother, Masa. He joined her family when she was twelve. Masa was sixteen. He was interested in her sexually, and she rebuffed him multiple times. They never did anything but her life was basically hell for a while. When she left for college, Masa was overcome with a rage he never understood. All of his years of abuse had taken a major toll on his sanity. He confronted her on her graduation, but she refused to listen to him. In anger, he blanked out and traveled away. That was the first time he left his body. He practiced for years; we never heard from him. The night I died was the first time I had ever met him. I was nineteen and it was raining. My mom had just tucked in my little sister, and the door was closed. He appeared to her in ghost form and he dug a knife in her back. My sister was so scared, but he didn't even give her mercy. He shot her. My father was already dead downstairs. Next was me. I had heard and seen the crimes so I was hiding in the closet, holding a baseball bat. He opened the door and laughed. I tried to hit him, but I just passed right through him. That's when he shot me. The last thing I saw was a fire." We all stand in silence in front of the mansion. It pains me to see the hell he went through. "I came back…the next day, not knowing who I was or where I was. I was wandering around here for 16 years. It was Nozomi…she helped bring me back." Then he stopped speaking. Yakumo stares at him with curiosity. "What?" Yakumo shrugs.

"I don't know. I was always curious to whether you were a spirit or a ghost."

"I like to think of myself as Koichi, a real person."

"Well, it seems that you brought the whole party." We all turn towards Masa. His red eyes glistened with tyranny and revenge. "It's actually quite funny; you only heard it from his side. What about me? You would think from his story that I was a monster or molester. No…I was only a scared little boy who wanted a family. I met your mother and I immediately loved her. She however couldn't see that; instead, she began to fabricate stories about me hurting or scaring her. Luckily, they never believed her. I tried speaking to her during her graduation, but…It didn't go as planned. Instead, I became so angry I hurt her. Something I NEVER wanted to do was harm her but I hit her. She refused to listen. That was the day I exited my form. It was a numbing feeling; imagine that your body's asleep and no matter what you do, it doesn't go away." Yakumo held his breathe around his father. I, myself, had some difficulty in controlling myself. "And that's the sad story of his death. Yakumo, what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Then he laughed. I opened my mouth to reply when I heard the muffled cry of my daughter. I turn and fell to the ground. The sight I saw was too horrifying. My daughter was in the corpse, broken and skinless.

* * *

In my entire career, I had never seen something so disturbing. All of us could see it, but it looked so forbidden. In Koichi's body, Nozomi lay, tired and scared. Where her skin should be is nothing. We could see all her organs and her blood. And her eyes were ghost white; that was a color I was not accustomed to. She lifted in her and tear streamed down her face. "Yakumo, Dad, thank you for coming. I was worried that…" She couldn't even finish her sentence; she was so weak. She closed her eyes and I could see her starting to merge in with the body. I turned towards Masa was fury.

"Why are you doing this? What did SHE ever do?" He shrugged in response. It hit me. "I'll take her place!" He stood up sharp and looked at me. Haruka ran to me and tried to stop me. Koichi merely looked confused. "I'll get in the corpse. You only want me, right? You're only using her to get to me." His eyes flickered with curiosity. He turned towards Nozomi and smiled.

"You would do that? You know that once you get in there, you wouldn't be able to leave forever? Do you understand?" I turned towards my wife and gazed into her eyes.

"Haruka, you know that I have a plan right? Everything has a purpose. The purpose here is to save…OUR daughter. Raise her well. And Koichi, hands off." Then I turned towards my father and closed my eyes. I felt for the first time…nothing.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw Mom (Haruka), Koichi, and Masa. But no Yakumo. I looked down and checked for anything different. "Where's Yakumo?"

"He took your place in Koichi's body. See for yourself!" I shoved Masa away and sprinted to my father. I could see his body inside. I yelled,

"Yakumo! Please, don't do this. Please, DAD!" I started to sob. I prepared to hurt Masa, but he had already disappeared. Haruka ran to me and held me as I cried unintelligible phrases. Koichi came along and tried to soothe me. Nothing was spoken for a while. Daybreak started to show when I stood up, finally resolved. "We need to kill Masa."

"But how?"

"Well, he must have a human body…right? Well, find the body. Find the weakness."

**Sorry for taking such a long time for updating! I had to take a road trip to Cali and there was no Wifi and we just got back. I hope y'all like it! Please read and Review!**


	8. Regrets

**Hello! So sorry for not updating in a while. Got caught up in other stuff and It's crazy. I hope you guys like this! Read and Review!**

Regrets

Part 8

Haruka POV

Sometimes, I wish I never met Yakumo; well, I mean, went back to him and become affiliated with him. Nothing good came of it; I was targeted for many horrific schemes. No, you can't think like that. He's my husband, the love of my life.

"Haruka, are you okay?" Gotou looks at me with concern. I wonder why; he should be worrying about Nozomi and Koichi. The couple is searching the mansion, looking for clues. Her words keep ringing in my ears. _Find the body. Find the weakness. _The look on my daughter's face was indescribable. It was a mixture of shock, grief, and sheer determination. For once, I was just rooted to the ground because of depression. I've barely spoken since I saw my husband disappear. "Haruka, let's follow them." Nodding, I run into the house. But once I step foot in the doorway, I collapse. I feel like a huge weight has fallen on my shoulders. It's the memory. Nozomi and Koichi run down here and look at me. My daughter reaches out to me and says,

"Show me where it happened." Limping, I lead her to the piano room. To this day, there is a blood stain on the floor. The same exact place where I was violated. She sees it and walks to it. Putting her hand on the floor, she closes her eyes. After a second, she opens her eyes but it's pure white and a fierce wind blows into the room. Her boyfriend runs to her aid but she's fine. Tears stream down her face.

Nozomi POV

I've never been in a memory before. So I have no reason to believe that I can be in one. But it's an instinct that rocks my whole core. I place my hand on there and all of a sudden I'm in it. I'm in my ghost form and I can see Haruka sixteen years ago. She looked so young. Her hair was lighter and her eyes were filled with warmth and hope, unlike the cold woman we see now. Then I see Masa. An aura of fear clouds the room. I can see the atmosphere change each time he takes a step. It's just inevitability. As he grabs her, I cry. I can't stand to watch my mother sob in pain and shame. But a scream erupts behind me and my father attacks Masa. My mother runs, leaving a spot of blood on the floor.

Haruka POV

After ten minutes, my daughter wakes up. But she's muttering curses. Then she starts beating the wall with anger. A hole appears after each hit. Koichi tries to stop her but it doesn't work. It's like she's in a trance. Her knuckle starts to bleed. I run to her and try to stop her as well but she strikes me down. In shock, I look at her.

"How could you bear to look at me? You know that I'm Masa's child. He caused you so much pain. And I was the result of it. Why do you want me around? Answer me!" I rise up and hug her.

"I look at you because I love you. You are my daughter; You are also Yakumo's child. You just have to believe it. If you were Masa's child, you would look a lot like him. But look at this." I grab her face. "You have Yakumo's eyes and my nose. Your spirit is exactly like his. That raw spirit. You got that from him." Smiling, she hugs me. Despite what I told her, she still doesn't yet believe it. Time will soon reveal the truth.

Koichi POV

I've never had a girlfriend, so I've never really been in this position. I'm forced to stand awkwardly with Gotou while the mother and daughter bond. Nozomi and I haven't really talked since she came back. There's now this hateful spirit about her. But I know she has no ill will towards me. She's just angry about Yakumo taking her place. We really haven't said anything but she's not the same girl she was before. Now she's more airy; it's like she's not completely here with her body. For some strange reason, this scares me.

"Hey, look. Let's go to my home and rest. We've had a busy day. Come." You follow him into the car. I sit next to Nozomi. She seems kinda dazed, until Gotou says, "Daiki should be here today." Then her whole demeanor changes. I don't understand why until I see him. A pale boy with soft brown hair sits on the porch. He has a bruise on his cheek. He looks just plain dangerous. She looks and her bad girl persona disappears and she leaps out of the car and runs to him.

"What happened here? What did you do?"

"Shiro Tasuma was talking crap about you. One can only hear so much BS." She smiles at him. "I'm sorry about what I said. I was…a BAKA! You are still that beautiful girl I grew up with. You are nowhere near a freak." Okay, that's enough for me. A get out of the car and get into my sort of solid form. I walk towards him. He sees me and does a double take. "Who's that?" She turns around and blushes.

"That's Koichi, my boyfriend." He's not the only one who flinches. I'm shocked; did she just call me her boyfriend? Again, we haven't spoken in a while. She walks towards me and holds my hand. I understand her message: _there's nothing else going on._ Daiki looks like he swallowed a cactus. Smiling, I take my "girlfriend" inside.

Daiki POV

I glare at Koichi as we sit at the dinner table. Dad sits next to Mom, while Mom sits next to Haruka. Nao takes her seat next to the woman. Meanwhile I take my seat next to Father's. Nozomi is stuck in between me and Koichi. I contemplate asking Koichi what living as a ghost is like, but I have a feeling I will receive a kick from Nozomi in the future.

"Nozomi, have you gathered anything from the mansion that could help us?" She shakes her head.

"But I have a start. Let's visit the orphanage where Masa was before he went to Koichi's family." Nao doesn't say anything for a while. After a little bit she asks,

"Have you guys looked at the Buddhist temple, where…Father was killed?" Haruka turns to Dad.

"That's a valid place. He always wanted to find Yakumo quickly so that would make sense." My father smiled. Everyone but me followed his example. The only thing that kept me in the room was Nozomi constantly nudging me to eat. I relish each time she touches me. And I think Koichi knows. It's so fun to be me.

**Read and Review!**


	9. Honesty

**It's been LONG time since I've updated, but I've been really busy with stuff, so please bear with me! And yes, this chapter is gonna be a lot shorter than the usually, so deal. Read and Review!**

Honesty

Part 9

I opened my eyes and all I could see was pitch black. As my eyes focused, I saw that ghosts were all around me. I blinked to make sure I wasn't hallucinating, but it didn't change. I looked at my body and felt relief that it was there. I walked around and felt cold with fear. A voice echoed in the chasm,

"Do you feel fear, Yakumo? Can you touch the darkness around you?" I shook my head, knowing that it was my father. He kept his promise about coming back for me. First, he goes for Haruka, then Nozomi, and now me.

"Where's Nozomi? Where's MY DAUGHTER?" The sinister chuckle filled the space.

"I believe you mean my own offspring? Well, I think she's fine. She's definitely happy that you took her place. Haruka's…unfortunately difficult." My head sprung up and I screamed,

"What have you done with Haruka?"

"Nothing. She's merely distraught about your current status."

"Why? Why are you so hell-bent on having me? First, you kill Uncle. When you did that, you orphaned my cousin. Then, you rape Haruka, resulting in a pregnancy. Then, you have the gall to manipulate Nozomi into doing your will. Why am I so important to you?"

"Well, it all goes back to that night with Azusa, your mother. You see, I had just been rejected by Koichi's mother for the first time. I was seventeen and I run away. I felt such a longing for…something! I raped a woman and tortured her for weeks in an abandoned shack. Unfortunately, she died too soon. Something happened to me after I violated her. I wanted more. I found your mother when seventeen. There was an aura around her that immediately attracted me. I kidnapped her and impregnated her. I was so happy to learn of her pregnancy; I would possess the love of a son or daughter! Well, your heartless mother ran away after two weeks with me and was saved. She had you and of course, you inherited my talent. Of course, I wasn't even aware of this yet. Heartbroken, I fell in love with my foster sister once more and returned to her family. I was welcomed with open arms from everyone, but her. Years passed by and I had left the family and developed my gift. I found your mother and realized your condition. I became obsessed with the idea and joining together and merging our powers and spread them all over. It came with more of a fight than I was expecting but I worked on. I decided that the only way to have you go into the darkness was to destroy everything you loved. When that didn't work….I decided to try again with someone else. That's how Haruka and Nozomi came into the picture. I'm not after you anymore. Nozomi is my next prize." Anger filled my body and I screamed. "Oh, calm down. You see, you aren't going to be around for much longer. Since your spirit _and body_ enter the corpse, the body is slowly discomposing and you will regrettably die. Good bye, Yakumo." The voice disappeared and I was alone.

**Okay, this was a filling chapter to give you guys something so I can work on the greatest chapter of all!**


End file.
